The Earth is Restored/Ending
This is the final scene of the movie where the Earth is restored thanks to Arceus. All Legendary Pokémon are free and went back to their homes as our Heroes decided to go home. Celebrate their summer vacation and save the world in War of the Apocalypse. (As the tornado was preparing to kill our Heroes. Suddenly it stop along with out of control natural disasters) Max Taylor: What happened? Sonic: Why did all the natural disasters stop? Twilight Sparkle: Look! (Everyone look up to see Arceus who have stop natural disasters) Dr. Z: Arceus! Sora: Hey, what is Arceus doing. Tino Tonitini: It's restoring the planet. So history will never repeat itself again. (Arceus begins to glow brighter and all the natural disasters begin to disappear, healing all Legendary Pokémon from the fight and the ray of light was spreading all over the world restoring everything) Sunset Shimmer: It's so beautiful. Tino Tonitini: I know. Lucario: Arceus have done it. Ash Ketchum: That's Arceus. Pikachu: Pika. Pika. (Thas ours God) (At sunset in Tokyo our heroes and all Legendary Pokémon are at the dock) Arceus: I have used up all of my strength, so for now I must rest. Farewell everyone. Ash. Pikachu. Tino. And you all of my beloved. (Arceus flies away up to the sky) Pikachu: Pika chu (Goodbye God) Optimus Prime: All Legendary Pokémon, you are now free! (The Bird Trio, Kami Trio, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem , Shiny Rayquaza flies into the sky. Groudon walks into the water walking to go back home. Lugia and Kyogre jumps into the ocean. Regigigas and the Regi Trio walks away. The Lake Trio, Latios and Latias flies return to the sky and disappear. Dialga and Palkia return to their dimensional homes. Giratina returns back to the reverse world) Tino Tonitini: Dinobots, you are free as well. (The Dinobots transform into their dinosaur forms and runs off into the forest) Teslo: I'm very happy. Takato Matsuki: '''well it's time to go '''Tino Tonitini: '''What, now '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Yes, the tamers will go back to their universe and we to ours (The portals of the two universe appaers) '''Tails: and the Digimon where Katsuharu Kobayashi: they will return to their digital worlds Susent Shimmer Well, see you soon (The Tamers, the 10 legendary warriors and ours Digimon enter the portal to return to their worlds) Flurr: Everything is saved. Hiatt Grey: I'm sure going to miss them. G-Merl: Yeah, me, too. Carver Descartes: You know, we'll see them again. Someday. Emerl: We will, Carver. maybe one day. Rod: I'm going to miss Latios. Laura: I'm going to miss Latias too. Dr. Z: Don't worry kids. You'll see them again someday. Veemon: So what do we do now? Davis Motomiya: I think we should go home for our celebration. Zoe Drake: And don't forget we still have day offs during summer. Max Taylor: You're right, Zoe. Tish Katsufrakis: Oh yeah. We should do that. Lor McQuarrie: Maybe we should like relax. Carver Descartes: Yeah, besides we still have many day off to have fun in summer break. Tino Tonitini: Yeah, you're right. Laura: So what shall we do? Serena: Let Ash, decide. Ash Ketchum: So what do you say we go to the beach and some fun? Pikachu: Pika! Mordecai: Yeah, good idea. Sonic: Let's go back home. (At the beach, the gang are finally having fun. Then, G-Merl sees Tino near the water, smiling. He goes to Tino and sits with him) Tino Tonitini: Nothing's changed, huh? G-Merl: Nope. Nothing will. Tino Tonitini: What a small world. G-Merl: But part of one that's much bigger. Tino Tonitini: Yeah. G-Merl: Hey Tino, I've been wanting to ask you something. Tino Tonitini: Sure, what is it about? G-Merl: Between you and Sunset Shimmer. Are you two planning on getting married? (flashback starts from earlier) Sunset Shimmer: (blocks his way) Tino! You got to stop! Tino Tonitini: (Speaks like himself and Adagio Dazzle) Insignificant fool! You think you can stop me and the Dazzlings! You don't stand a chance! Sunset Shimmer: You've got to remember, Tino! Our love, our relationship, our plan for marriage! (flashback ends) Tino Tonitini: Yeah, me and Sunset Shimmer are going to be married until she and I get older. G-Merl: To tell you the truth. I was a little jealous, that you and Sunset Shimmer are together. I wanted to get between you two. But I can't. So, if you and Sunset Shimmer get married, can I be your children's guardian? Tino Tonitini: Of course, you can, We're friends after all. Pinkie Pie: Wee! this is so much fun! Tino Tonitini: Well, guess it's time for me to get in the water. Wanna go in? G-Merl: Nah, no thanks, Robots don't do water, Friends? Tino Tonitini: (shakes his hand) Friends. Sunset Shimmer: Hey Tino! Get in! The water's great. G-Merl: Go on, Tino. Your bride awaits you. (Tino went into the water and playing games with his friends, and Sunset Shimmer) Emerl: (He looks up in the sky seeing a cloud shape of Arceus) Thank you, Arceus. For everything. (As Emerl looks at the Heroes having fun he goes to have fun with Xion, however, Gmerl walks off towards his motorcycle and Looks at Tino and Sunset) G-Merl: Sighs Look at them, Tino and Sunset are really happy together, but.... who should be my girlfriend and.... what is it that i'm fighting for? (He activated his road goggles and heads to his secret place as the screen fades to black) (The Movie ends with Zard - Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku) Porky: Th Th Th That's All Folks! Genie: Take Care Calumon: Oh Yeah Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ending scenes